SEWN
by LordTomyh
Summary: Before RWBY there was SEWN. At first, everything seemed ordinary for the prestigious combat academy. An uptight bookworm with a devastating secret. A former street thief with an endless supply of apples trying to hide from her past. A brash reckless 'bad boy' trained by Hunters. And a brooding Atlesian banished from a former royal family. How much trouble can they cause?
1. A1 - Welcome to Beacon

_**Salmon with a mind of curious wonder ever on her endless quest**_

 _ **Eminence a painful past ever yearning for the final rest**_

 _ **Wheat courts chaos in search of peace**_

 _ **Navy, heart standing cold**_

* * *

 **Book One**

* * *

 _You don't have to see the whole staircase, just take the first step_

 **Martin Luther King Jr**

* * *

"The way he described it I thought it would be, bigger."

Walter 'Walt' Grey leaned against the wall of the airship looking out at the large lake surrounded by towering wooded cliffs. Atop the cliffs sat the silhouette of a group of buildings lorded over by a large tower shining like a lighthouse with an emerald radiance.

Walt tried to compare what he saw before him to the picture he had imagined in his head from listening to one of his mentors and found it lacking the towering grandeur that reached for the sky and lorded over everything around it. Titling his head to try look at the school from another angle Walt thought the actual thing looked humble while still grand and towering, just on a smaller scale.

"Dammit Logan, got my expectations up" he muttered with a smile as he pushed off the wall and turned away from the window. At 5'9 with a lean build Walt appeared fairly normal in the crowd of people aboard the airship with long hair the colour of wheat, bright orange eyes and tanned skin. His clothes weren't flashy or stood out either, just a dark grey jacket with orange trim and decorations over a dark green shirt and with the sleeves sticking out from the jackets arms, dark grey jeans and a pair of grey and orange boots. Where Walt's wardrobe choices stood out were the dark grey scarecrow hat and the long scarf that looked like it had been made from a burlap sack.

Walt had gotten a few odd looks and glances for the scarf and the hat, all of which he ignored as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall besides the window, staring blankly past everyone out the opposite window. He was used to weird stares and odd looks, it was the looks of awe or eager inquisition that he was paying attention to. Most of them were sidewards glances or 'pretending not to look', and most of them were from the girls. He cracked a smile, remembering one of his friends and mentors telling him that girls loved the bad boy attitude, and Walt knew he had that. But he wasn't just drawing looks for himself, his partner was getting just as much attention as he was.

Leaning against the wall besides Walt was a wheat-coloured quarterstaff just taller than him with a large bulbous bottom and a small jutting edge that doubled as a stock and trigger for the orange and dark green bolt-action rifle built into the body of the weapon.

The wheat-haired boy glanced at his weapon and the looks it was drawing; he thought since he was going to a school for combat and fighting monsters that it would be a good idea to show off his goods to any potential friends and enemies, and looking around the room he saw most had had the same idea.

The crowd shifted and a familiar weapon, and a familiar face, jumped out at Walt. Grabbing his staff the wheat-haired boy pushed through the crowds and clasped the young man by the shoulder making him jump and utter a colorful sentence as he turned on Walt.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth Fallow?" Walt grinned as he let the young man go and stepped back, crossing his arms. The young man, by the name of Fallow Evangelista, was shorter than Walt by three inches, but was broader with a more muscled build. His skin was tanned with a greenish-blue goatee and hair spiked at the sides and on top in a Mohawk but with the fringe styled so it fell to the side; his eyes were hidden behind dusky lens of a pair brown and brass of welder-like goggles with a brass arm attached to one of the eyes. His clothes stood out more as well as he wore a long brown-grey duster over a light brown vest and a mousy-brown shirt and dark brown tie. He wore a sandy-brown belt across his chest with a dark brown beat with a big brass buckle around his waist; his pinstripe pants were the same dark brown with lines of light brown over stylist dark formal shoes. On his right arm and shins he wore dark brown armor with brass highlights.

Fallow cocked his head and squinted, trying to place Walt's face. Suddenly Walt the recognition click through the goggles and Fallow snapped his fingers at the him.

"Walter Gray, right?"

"Walt. Only me mum calls me Walter," he smiled and took Fallows hand, pumping it once; he and Fallow came from the same town and though Walt wouldn't exactly call him a friend it was good to see a familiar face.

"Havn't seen you since the incursion. Heard you ran away."

"Yeah. Parents didn't agree with a life choice."

Walt felt Fallows hand tighten uncomfortably and the young man's body stiffen; he was sure Fallows eyes had narrowed behind his goggles.

"Are you gay?" Fallow asked, his voice dropping dangerously low

Walt's grin fell and this time his body went tense. "No. My parents didn't want me to be a Huntsman," he replied simply and let go of Fallows hand. The green-haired young man untensed, flashing a wide smile as if Walt had told a joke, and looked as a group of girls walked past the two. Walt looked over at the group as well, checking out their weapons and bodies as a smile returned to his lips.

"Disgusting," Fallow spat and looked away from the crowd. "They let those animals in here?"

Walt shot him a glare and looked back to the girls; Two of the girls had fox ears atop their heads, one with a bushy tail as well while the third girl had colorful feathers throughout her hair that would every now and then move and stuck up as the girl talked.

"Animals like that belong in a zoo."

"People like you belong in a museum," Walt said, shooting Fallow another glare as he walked away. He wasn't sure if Fallow had heard him or not, not that he cared. Listening to him Walt felt glad that he had run away when he did.

"Everything is better is bullshit."

Forcing a shit-eating grin the wheat-haired boy stepped up to the group of faunus girls and introduced himself. At first the girls were shy and quiet around him, a reflex to humans Walt thought as he talked; It just took some time and compliments, particularly to the bird girl of her feathers and they started to open up to him. As they did Walt could feel all the stares on him which only made his grin bigger; he could practically feel the room dividing into approving and disapproving parties.

With a last word to the girls he moved on again, looking around the cabin for his next victim. Those that disapproved of him, Fallow amongst them, had moved to one side of the airship, while those that approved, a quarter of which were visibly Faunus, had moved to the other side.

' _Well that makes it easy_ ' Walt thought as he joined the approving side and flashed a grin to the other side. As he was about to strike up a conversation with someone a hologram of a platinum blonde haired woman materialized in the centre of the air and along the side standing with a parchment to her chest and her free hand holding a riding crop by her side.

" _Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world._ "

The hologram bowed her head and disappeared. Walt looked around the cabin waiting for something else to happen. Nothing else showed up, no one appeared, but beneath his feet the wheat-haired boy felt the airship connect with something followed by the sound of the thrusters throttling down to hover. Turning on his heel he saw past the people and windows a long avenue leading to a large cluster of buildings topped by a looming tower lit like an emerald lighthouse.

They had landed.

Welcome to Beacon.

* * *

"Shit this place is huge."

"Look at that tower."

"I hope I don't get lost."

"Bro, bro look. That girl as a Mistralian katana. And he's got a hammer and sickle combo"

Walt couldn't help laughing at the young man's reaction as the crowd of people walked towards the school. He was near the back of the crowd with Crowsbane over his shoulder and again checking out the crop of students now that they weren't crowded into the airship. His mentors, all Beacon graduates, didn't tell him what to expect or what would happen when Walt got to the academy, only that he had to make lots of friends and connections.

"More people to pick fights with then," the wheat-haired boy grinned.

"You couldn't have come to a better place then," a young man said walking up beside Walt and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Best damn combat school in the world, and no shortage of people wanting to test their mettle. Though try not bite off more than you can chew."

"Ace, don't pick a fight with the new student" said a young girl as she stepped up to Walt's other side and pried the young man's hand off Walt. The wheat-haired boy took a step forward and turned to face the pair, offering the boy a challenging grin. They both stood several feet taller than Walt, the boy just taller than the girl. He was tanned, broad-shouldered with long blue-grey hair curling around his face and neck; a streak of burnt orange ran through his hair from the eye, which were the same burnt orange while the tips were coloured the same. He wore a thick jacket the same colour as his hair streaked with burnt orange over a copper shirt grey leather pants and thick black combat boots. Around his neck he wore a burnt orange bandana and a pair of welder's goggles; from his hips hung two holsters with thick curved weapons Walt couldn't identify.

The girl was lighter in skin but had the same curly blue-grey hair minus the burnt orange streak and tips. Her eyes were a soft pastel grey with a hint of edge to them and she had several faint scars criss crossing the one side of her face and her neck.

She wore a dark blue shirt under a red vest with white streaks and a large seven pointed star embroidered on the back; a pair of blue jeans flecked with rust, a pair of the same thick black combat boots and a pair of pastel grey gloves circled by golden bands completed her outfit.

The pair's most interesting feature were a pair of large animal ears, the same colour as their hair, sticking up from the tops of their heads; what the animal was Walt couldn't identify.

The young man rolled his eyes and punched the girl, no doubt his twin, lightly on the arm. "I wasn't gonna fight him. Yet."

The girl shook her head but smiled and set her attention on Walt. "Ignore my brother, he means well. I'm Pastel Matthews."

"Walt Grey," the wheat-haired boy said sticking out his hand. Pastel tensed and shrunk back from the action; Walt raised an eyebrow at this and opened his mouth to ask about it but found his hand filled by the young mans.

"Alloy, though you can call me Ace," the faunus said with a smile, pumping Walt's hand once before letting it go. Walt, returning the smile, shot Pastel another curious glance but said nothing.

"So you two new as well?"

"Nah mate, we're second years," Ace answered. As if by unspoken invitation he wove his arm around Walt's and turned the boy around. "We were out for a walk and saw the airship coming in so figured we'd get to know the new crop."

"We also thought we'd make some new friends," Pastel said stepping up to Walt's other side but not touching him. "If there's one thing you can never do enough here is make new friends and connection."

Walt chuckled at the advice, the ghost of his mentor's words echoing through his mind. "So what are you two volunteering for my first Beacon friends?"

"What havn't got any already? Good-looking guy like you," Ace laughed nudging Walt in the side. The wheat-haired boy laughed along, until he saw Fallow standing off to the side shooting him a dirty look.

"Got an enemy already."

The twins followed his gaze and tensed. Ace let go off Walt's arm and took a step forward with an aggressive look that spoke a familiarity between the faunus and the green-haired young man; Pastel dropped her gaze to the floor and stepped behind Walt.

The wheat-haired boy looked between the two. "I take it you know Fallow?"

"He's on the same team as Pastel," Ace said evenly as he looked away from the green-haired boy to Walt. "You?"

"Grew up in the same town."

"Hope you're not like him."

"Oh don't worry about that," Walt said with a smile. "Ran away when I was nine, taken in by a team of Huntsman, two of which were Faunus."

Ace raised an eyebrow at Walt and looked over the wheat-haired boy's head to his twin, looking as if he had an entire conversation with just two movements. Walt looked between the two and took a step back. Wrapping one arm around Ace's arm and his other around Pastel's he gave them both the biggest smile he could put on.

"Why don't you two show all me round. Could show me the best places to pick a fight," he said looking to the orange and grey-haired twin. Ace looked down at him, a smile slowly forming on his face with a mischievous twinkle to his eyes.

"Right this way."

* * *

 **Guten Tag!**

 **Sorry studying German while in England. Anyways, if you're reading this welcome to my story for my OC's. Yeah I know it's boring without Ruby and the rest, but every character deserves a story. Plus there's a lot that I want to explain about my characters, in particular team SEWN that I couldn't put into The Bloodied Thirty Pieces (Which I'm assuming you've read otherwise why are you looking at my stories?), so there's this story to hopefully explore the characters of Serena, Erika, Walt, Nikolas and friends (and enemies) and even how they relate and interact with Ruby and co. Also might make some scenes and characters in B30P make some more sense.**

 **Anyways, that's all for this chapter. Hopefully you're reading this.**

 **Enjoy yourselves.**

 **LordTomyh.**


	2. A1 - The First Night

_You can't always control who walks into your life. But you can control which window to throw them out of_

 **Unknown**

* * *

The main hall was abuzz with noise. The crowd of first years sat in groups around the room, talking, meeting their fellow students, and discussing what rumours they had heard. A few students of the higher years sat in the room, likewise getting to know their younger classmates; they were however incredibly tight-lipped on the rumours on what to expect in initiation. One even smiled and simply said "spoilers."

Off to one side, avoiding the crowds, Nikolas Temnosiniy stood silently watching the room. Those near him would every now and then glance in his direction and lean in to whisper with their groups. Others weren't so quiet.

"I heard he's a prince from Atlas."  
"Atlas doesn't have princes."

"What is he wearing? That doesn't look like it will stand up to a Grimm."

"Either he's full of himself to not wear something tougher, or he's stupid."

Nikolas blinked and looked at the student who had made the last comment, his face completely emotionless but his eyes as cold and sharp as ice. The other student flinched and looked away.

Blinking lazily Nikolas shifted his weight and looked to another part of the hall. Standing tall at 6'7 with broad shoulders and an athletic build Nikolas towered over most other students. His raven-black hair was swept to the left of his face, slightly hiding his eye, while the back reached down past his shoulders. He was quite handsome, with strong features and sharp navy-blue eyes he could have passed for a prince of the snowy kingdom. Yet he dressed too casually for it, and too lightly to be a Huntsman-in-Training. He wore a white shirt with a red over-shirt, trimmed around the high collar and the ends of the shirt with black, over black jeans and thick black boots with a red trim near the top.

"He looks like a nutcracker doll," someone commented. "Just needs the hat."

Nikolas exhaled through his nose. Did they have to discuss his clothes? Wasn't there something else they could talk about besides him?

"It's because you're tall, dark, and mysterious. They can't help but be interested."

Nikolas turned to the voice. Standing next to him looking at the group of students was a young woman. Only standing 5'9 she was thin and lean with pale skin and shoulder-length silver hair streaked with black. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a white corset, black pants and grey thigh-high leather boots; on her left hand she wore a black and silver archers glove and vambrace. The young woman turned her head tp look up at Nikolas, revealing brilliant emerald eyes and a pair of scars stretching from the corners of her mouth to her chin.

Nikolas raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that why you are here?"

"More the silent attract the silent," she answered leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "And thus an acquaintanceship is formed on the shared dislike of conversation."

Nikolas looked away and nodded. 'That made sense.'

"Nikolas Termnosiniy, from Atlas."

"Pacifica Yale, from Vale."

Both nodded and looked to the wall, leaning against the wall arms crossed watching the crowds.

"Anyone interesting?" he asked.

"Nope." She answered.

"Anyone annoying?"

From the other side of the room came the sound of something hitting the ground followed by loud laughter. Nikolas and Pacifica looked over to see a purple-haired young woman lying on one of the tables holding her sides as she laughed. In front of her was a bench that had tipped over, a young man laying on the ground with his horse legs in the air.

"Them," both Pacifica and Nikolas said looking to each other.

To their left a window shattered and someone screamed. The two looked over to see a young man with Faunus ears holding back another young man with wheat-coloured hair while a young woman with the same Faunus ears cowered behind them.

"THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR RACIST PREJUDICE FALLOW!" the restrained young man shouted as he struggled in the grasp of the Faunus. Nikolas and Pacifica looked to each other.

"He's annoying," Nikolas said plainly.

"He's interesting," Pacifica countered.

"He's in trouble," said a third voice to Nikolas's right, drawing both of their attention. A young woman leaned against the wall arms crossed looking at the commotion. She was shorter than Pacifica at 5'6 with a lean build, fair skin dark red eyes and dark grey braided hair done up with a bun with long loose braids reaching to her chest and shoulder blades. She wore a mauve shirt with a orchid purple light jacket, dark purple jeans and black sneakers. She wore a indigo leather backguard with two belts across her chest and waist with a pair of leather guards on the outside of her thighs the same colour.

"Quickest detention in the school's history I believe," she continued turning her attention to Pacifica and Nikolas. The two nodded in agreement.

"Nikolas Termnosiniy."

"Pacifica Yale."

"Lavender Tudor."

The three turned back to the room. Everything however now felt different, the atmosphere tense enough to cut. Some of the groups had broken up and new ones formed, some supporting or talking positive about the wheat-haired young man and the Faunus, others talking negatively.

"At least we know now where the divisions lie when it comes to Faunus," Pacifica commented, looking to her anti-social companions.

Nikolas turned to her, then Lavender.

"Do either of you have a side on this topic?"

"I don't hate them, and I don't think they should be treated special due to their heritage."

"I feel the same."

Nikolas nodded and looked back to the room. "We have that in agreement then."

"Of course, why give special treatment to them comrades."

Nikolas inhaled sharply and looked down at the grinning devil standing in front of him. Despite their height, the shorted young man only standing 5'1, he and Nikolas looked exactly alike. The same pale skin, strong features, navy-blue eyes and raven-black hair, only his was shorter and neatly tucked behind his ears. The shorter man wore a long maroon overcoat that hid his body with an off-yellow collar and shoulders; written on his back was a sentence in the cyrillic letters of mantle.

"After all, you don't treat a dog like a human."

"Why are you here Grigori?" Nikolas asked harshly, his emotionless expression breaking into cold anger. The shorter man chuckled.

"Cousin Nikolay, why I am a Huntsman-in-Training like you. My father suggested Beacon to broaden my knowledge of the world."

Nikolas closed his hands into fists.

"Go away Grigori."

"Why cousi-"

"Now!"

Grigori's grin faltered for a second. Then he chuckled.

"See you around, Nikolay."

The tall Atlesian waited until his cousin had left to unclench his hands and exhaled his anger. Why? Why did his cousin have to be here of all places?

"So, you don't like your cousin?" Pacifica asked, her and Lavender looking at Nikolas.

Nikolas sighed and looked to the two. "His family has always been bitter towards mine, coverting what was ours and in general causing trouble. My mother was the odd exception."

"That seems more than family feuding," Lavender commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Grigori is a psychopath, taking the worst traits of his family to the extreme."

Both young woman looked away from Nikolas and nodded.

"Good to know."

The three fell silent, turning back to watching the room. The wheat-haired young man was standing by the doors being told off by several teachers while the two Faunus stood at his side, the young woman determined defending him. The pair on the table were both now sitting on the table laughing and joking around.

"I wonder if this will be an interesting time here at Beacon," Pacifica pondered.

"Or an annoying one," Lavender added. Nikolas blinked lazily and went to say something when the crowd parted and his eyes fell on a young woman sitting by herself, head deep in a book. Nikolas blinked a few times in surprise and shifted his weight to take a step towards her when the crowd moved again, and he lost sight of her. He craned his neck to try and find her again, but he couldn't. Letting out a sigh he leaned back against the wall and looked between his companions, a faint smile on his face.

"I say it's going to be both."

* * *

 **This chapter took way to long to write, and I am sorry about that.**

 **Hello, everyone. Finally here is the second chapter of my RWBY OC's story, this time with Nikolas as the main focus. I know not much happens, but not every chapter has to be riveting and thrilling. Some can be calm and laidback.**

 **Anyway. Not much to say about this.**

 **See you next time.**

 **LordTomyh**


End file.
